Struggle to Survive
by Forever or Never
Summary: Saotome sends STARISH and Haruka on a trip to his private island in hope for a better song from Haruka. Unfortunately, on the way, their plane crashes, separating the eight from each other. Luckily, they all swam to the same island; an abandoned one. Unknown berries looked delicious as weird calls from birds greet them. Will they survive? Will they suppress their feelings for her?
1. Chapter 1

Struggle to Survive

Chapter 1

* * *

"BWAHAHAHAHAHAH!" Shining Saotome's laugh echoed throughout the whole Master Course's living room, where the one and only boy band, STARISH, and their composer, Haruka, quietly sat. All 8 of them nearly spat out their tea, surprised by the loud noise that interrupted their calm afternoon.

"That voice…" Hijirikawa Masato sighed, placing his cup on the saucer that matched the teacup. The bluenet shook his head, placing his saucer on the table as he waited for Shining to reveal his presence.

The crazy, old man swung through the windows, clinging onto a rope as he dangled in the air. He landed perfectly with a quiet thump, not even shaking the expensive vase off of the high table. "Big, big news!" he announced, posing as if he ruled the world. Immediately, the President got all of their attention, all of their unique colored eyes staring intensely at him.

Ittoki Otoya gasped loudly, "Ehh?! Nani, nani?" The energetic idol stared at the President, his mouth agape.

Shining continued to laugh as he trotted towards his son, who did not know that he, Shining Saotome, is his father. Shining placed both of his hands on Otoya's shoulder, leaning forward until they were eye to eye. "All of you boys and Miss Nanami are going to my private island!" he exclaimed in Otoya's face, his smile reaching his eyes. Shining gently pushed Otoya back as he danced to Kurusu Syo, whose eyes were as round as plates.

"Eh?!" Syo yelled, his eyebrows scrunching downwards. "_Why_?" he added, not taking this situation very well.

Shining snatched Syo's fedora from his head and spun it on his fingers, "Because… You need a break!" Shining, as usual, stretched his words. Everybody continued to stare at him, until someone decided to break the silence.

"Alright, what do you want from us?" Jinguji Ren deadpanned, obviously not amused. "You don't give us breaks…"

"Hn." Masato agreed, nodding quietly to himself. "There's always a backstory to your doings." Masato mumbled to himself, calmly dealing with the news. Saotome quickly threw the fedora back onto Syo's head Frisbee style as he approached Natsuki.

"But, but, but!" Saotome laughed, wagging his finger in front of Shinomiya Natsuki's face. "Miss Nanami's work is getting sloppy!"

Everybody gasped in surprise. _Haruka_? _Sloppy_?

Instantly, all eyes went to the quiet girl that sat on the couch, next to Aijima Cecil. As if on cue, a blush formed on Nanami Haruka's high cheek bones, spreading across her face like fire.

"Haru-chan?" Natsuki asked, blinking innocently at the world class composer.

"E-etto…" she whispered, not liking the spotlight. Ichinose Tokiya, who sat across from her, raised a perfect eyebrow. She remained quiet under all their waiting eyes.

"Nanami-san…." He urged her to say something. The tone of his voice sounded like he was scolding a child for stealing a cookie.

Haruka bowed, her bangs covering her eyes. "Inspiration hasn't struck yet…" she mumbled apologetically, twirling a strand of her shoulder-length hair.

"Uwah! Tokiya! How did you make her answer so easily?" Cecil gasped beside Haruka, staring intensely at the perfectionist. Tokiya blankly stared at him, and sighed, shaking his head disappointingly.

Haruka hesitantly looked up to meet everybody's eyes. They were either smiling, smirking, or just staring at her. Haruka laughed sheepishly, which died down quickly.

"Exactly! Miss Nanami needs inspiration!" Saotome laughed, jumping onto a platform above their heads. "So, I will send you to my private island for inspiration! Be ready by tomorrow morning at 5! Pack as if you're going on a cruise for two weeks!" he cackled, the platform launching him out of the room. His laugh faded out, leaving the band and Haruka speechless.

Otoya pulled out his phone and looked at the time. "Well, it's about two o'clock." He released a long sigh before continuing. "Should we go pack?"

The other seven in the room quietly nodded, getting up and heading towards their dorms. Syo stretched his short arms, and yawned, "Man! Where's his island again?" he asked Natsuki, who was walking beside him.

"I think it's near Hokkaido." Natsuki shrugged, walking passed Syo, "Two weeks with Haru-chan~! I'm so happy!" he giggled, skipping down the hallways.

Syo groaned, throwing his head back in exasperation, pink tinting his cheeks. "Yay…" he growled _enthusiastically_.

* * *

By 5, all eight groggy boys and one energetic girl met up in front of the Master Course building, waiting for their ride to take them to Shining's Island. Syo was leaning his head against Natsuki's back as he tried to snag a few more z's and Natsuki was fighting sleep by reminding everybody about their trip.

"Isn't it exciting?" Natsuki asked, his voice so bold in the morning.

"Nacchan, it's too early for this…" Ren yawned, leaning his back against the brick wall behind him. He closed his eyes, but abruptly opened them, embarrassed to fall asleep in front of so many people.

Haruka laughed, yawning as she clung to her large baby blue suitcase. "Minna-san, gomen ne." she whispered. Albeit tired, all _**six**_ men heard her, since Syo was fast asleep. They turned to her, giving her exhausted smiles. That made her feel even guiltier. "If only…" she sighed, shaking her head.

"Nanami, please don't apologize!" Otoya interrupted, appearing beside her and giving her a pat on the shoulder.

"Un! I mean, it's nice to take a short break once in a while." Natsuki whisper-cheered, trying not to wake up the shortest member of the group.

"At least we'll be _together_." Ren smirked, hugging her from behind. She made a small squeak in surprise. She blushed when she felt his warmth through her light sweater, heating up her tiny, model-like body. Ever so slightly, the flirt tightened his grip around her tiny waist, leaning forward.

"J-Jinguji-san…" she whispered, shutting her eyes and 'looking' in another direction.

"Ren." Masato coughed behind the two. Ren stopped, nearly growling after he dropped his hands from her hips. Masato's sharp eyes were directed at the tall idol as Ren slowly slinked towards the old fashioned teen.

"_What_." He snapped, daring to glare back at him. Suddenly, the atmosphere grew tense as the two rivals continued to glare at each other. Behind Ren, Haruka stared at Masato, her eyes quivering as if she was saying "thanks".

"Now, now, calm down~!" Natsuki laughed, trying to walk towards the two but Syo was preventing him from doing do. The violist didn't want to interrupt his best friend's slumber. "Vacation! Yay!" He stopped cheering when Tokiya gave him a sharp look, Natsuki pouted.

Ren brought up his fist to punch him, but a harsh wind stopped him. "What the-?" Ren cussed under his breath when he looked up to see a jet plane that had the name SHINING on its side. He backed up and gave Haruka a wink before grabbing his luggage.

Masato glared at him before stomping to his ocean blue luggage. STARISH and Haruka made space for the jet to land, backing up.

In a few minutes, the blades came to a stop and the pilot opened the door for the famous idols. When they all boarded the plane, the pilot gave them a polite bow. Natsuki had trouble since he had to drag Syo's body and both of their suitcases. Luckily, Haruka gave him a hand and took Syo's luggage.

"Arigato, Haru-chan." Natsuki thanked her, giving her an apologetic smile.

Haruka giggled in return, shaking her head lightly. "It's nothing." She replied, shrugging after.

Once in, the pilot locked the door and the male flight attendants placed their bags in the back. The pilot spoke into the speaker, "We are now taking off for Shining-san's private island; Saotome Island. Please fasten your seatbelts It's going to take a while." They all heard his long sigh and smiled lightly.

Haruka and STARISH did what they were told and got comfortable in their seats, buckling their belts. Of course, all seven men did their best to sit next to Haruka, but didn't get lucky enough. At least the seats are facing each other like a restaurant.

Haruka sat next to Otoya, who was blushing like crazy since he got to sit next to her. In front of her, Tokiya read a book to keep his mind occupied, but his eyes would drift up to Haruka, who looked too cute in an oversized sweater and skinny jeans. It's five in the morning and cold, she _has _to get warm, right?

The rest of the teens managed to find seats near Haruka to keep an eye on her. What if she falls asleep and looks too cute? What if she's scared of turbulence? What if she gets scared? Who'll be the one to comfort her? It couldn't be Otoya, could it?

"Let's get comfortable, right?" Cecil laughed, leaning back in his seat. He adjusted to seat so that it leaned backwards, like a 45 degree angle.

"Ochibi-chan's comfortable, alright." Ren laughed, jerking his chin to the blond who was sprawled over his seat, his limbs shooting in different directions. Natsuki laughed as he fastened his seatbelt, sighing after.

"Excuse me," Haruka called out to the handsome flight attendant with jet black hair and striking features. He stopped in front of her, a smile immediately appearing on his flawless face. At the sound of Haruka's voice, STARISH turned to the two who were oblivious to their stares.

"And what can I do for this beautiful lady?" He bowed, causing Haruka to blush from both the compliment and the respect. He stared into her honey eyes as she stared back into his azure orbs. She blushed when she got caught staring.

"A-ano, you don't have to bow…" she stammered. The male stood up straight and laughed. She turned as red as Otoya's hair. "Um, how long will this take?" she asked quietly, as if embarrassed.

Meanwhile, STARISH glared at the attendant. He was being _too _kind. They all snuck glances at each other, as if they were talking with their eyes.

The handsome man tapped his chin, feeling the jealousy emit from every idol's body. "I guess it'd take eight to ten hours?" he mumbled, shrugging.

"Arigato." Haruka smiled and bowed politely.

The man chuckled, pulling her back up. "If you ever need me again, I'm Kousuke. Shin Kousuke." He patted her head and walked away, smirking as he made eye contact with Masato.

"A-alright, Shin-san." She breathed, blinking at the spot where he just stood. She shook her head, forcing her out of her trance. She then turned to Otoya and giggled, "It'll be a long ride, Ittoki-kun!"

Otoya's dark eyes immediately lit up as he laughed with her. "Yup! Let's get comfy!" he announced, pushing his backrest back into a sleeping angle.

Haruka nodded, leaning her head against the wall as she gazed out the window. Tokiya released a sharp breath as he continued with his book, determined _not _to get distracted by his crush in front of him. Masato glared out the window until he, too, brought out his book. Ren stared out the window, like Haruka, and stared at the rising sun. Cecil copied his older half-brother and tried to sleep. Natsuki slowly started to fall asleep as Syo snored loudly.

Haruka gasped quietly, her eyes lighting up as she stared at the sunrise. Pink fused with orange as orange slowly turned into a blue. "So pretty…." She exhaled a shallow breath, the scene taking her breath away. In front of her, Tokiya snuck a glance at her, smiling as a grin formed on her unblemished face.

* * *

By now, everybody was fast asleep.

Haruka's neck was angled in a very weird direction as she slept.

Tokiya's book was on the floor as his temple rested against the wall of the plane, his long legs stretched out in front of him.

Natsuki was curled up into a ball, his glasses still on the bridge of his nose.

Cecil and Otoya were snoring loudly as their arms dangled off the chair.

Ren was sleeping quietly, like he was in a hospital bed; his arms folded on his stomach with his fingers interlocked and legs crossed.

Syo, on the other hand, was like Cecil and Otoya, sprawled over his lounge chair.

Masato was like Ren, except on his side, his straight bangs covering his closed eyes.

Suddenly, a violent shake interrupted their peaceful nap.

"Huh?" Otoya groggily asked in his sleep, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand.

"Wuz happening?" Syo yawned, stretching his arms.

"I think it was just our minds…" Masato commented, shifting around to his other side in attempt to get more sleep. They all nodded, trying to fall back asleep.

Just when Syo started to snore, the jet shook.

Like an earthquake, the airplane shook harder than before. If it weren't for their seatbelts, all of them would've shot up and hit their heads on the roof of the jet plane. The plane continued to shake harder.

"What's happening?" Ren asked in a quivering voice. His eyes were wide open, like everybody else. He groped his seat as if the plane was about to crash.

Whoops.

When you say something, it happens.

"CRASH LANDING!" the pilot screamed into the intercom.

.

Gasp, where was I for a month or two? I was in my room reading other fics!

Yes, the computer on the first floor is good for nothing, except for going on FB.

Okay, terrible news' time! **If you read my profile, you don't have to read~! I highly doubt anybody read my profile….**

**News: I will not be able to update until **_**next year**_**. **Yes, ladies and gentlemen, you read that correctly. Next Year!

School starts in two weeks, I have Bible Quizzing, and I'm going to the Philippines in Nov-Dec. I won't be able to update. XD

I bet y'all won't miss me!

.

How was it? Was this good enough? Please review! I want to know what y'all thinking about! _If you want me to update, please review~!_


	2. Chapter 2

Struggle to Survive

Chapter 2

* * *

"CRASH LANDING!" the pilot screamed into the intercom. Instantly, everybody was wide awake. The boys all rushed to the back to grab their possessions, while Haruka sat frozen in her seat, her sun kissed eyes wide open.

She could hear the screams of men as they tried to gain control over Shining's jet plane, the controls going haywire. Random buttons lit up while the lever of the plane refused to work.

_Crash…landing…?_ Haruka thought to herself, the thought haunting her mind. Explosions. Screams. Blood. Death. Fire. Blood. Explosions. Death. Fire.

Those words scratched at her innocent brain as she brought her hands to her head, curling her knees towards her chest and leaning her forehead against her knees.

"Get out of the way!" the co-pilot screamed at the flight attendants as he rushed towards the exit, prying the sealed door open, a tornado-like wind filling the jet. "YOLO!" he announced, jumping out of the plane, his screams fading out in the wind. STARISH finally grabbed their bags, noticing the sky blue, girly luggage perched on the shelf.

"Nanami!" Syo called out to her, the drowsiness in his voice long gone. She didn't respond. "Snap out of it! D*** it!" he cursed, motioning for Ren to grab her bag. Ren followed without a word. The short blond sprinted towards her and placed his hands on her slender shoulders, shaking the poor girl hard.

Cat-like eyes met aqua blue. "Syo-kun…" she whispered, her voice barely audible. Syo's eyes softened as he stared back into her glassy eyes, tears brimming her eyelids.

"Nanami, calm down." Syo said, shaking her shoulders lightly. She shook her head, pushing herself into Syo's chest. She grabbed his shirt tightly between her fingers as she sobbed quietly.

"Syo-kun, onegai-shimasu…" she cried, her tears staining his loose shirt. He tried to swallow the lump in his throat and push back the tears in his eyes.

"We're going to make it, alright?" He lied, unsure of his own words. He brought his hand up to her head and gently patted her silky hair. "We'll ma-"

"SYO, HURRY UP!" Ren screamed at him. Ooh, when Ren calls you by your first name, he's dead serious. "If you want to **die**_,_ then go ahead and stay there!" the flirt threatened.

"Ren!" Masato hissed at the saxophonist. The panicked bluenet jerked his chin towards Haruka, whose back stiffened upon hearing that one word.

Ren cussed, sharply turning away.

"W-WE'RE GOING TO CRASH!" the pilot roared, "GRAB ONTO SOMETHING – ANYTHING!" he warned. The boys grasped the nearest thing they could find close to them. A chair, a pole, a shelf, a door, a person – anything. For Haruka and Syo, they desperately held onto the chair since the two were dangerously close to the door.

Just then, the plane flipped. Literally. The flight attendants, who were trying their best to close the door, unfortunately, fell out of the plane. And Kousuke was one of them.

"Shin-kun!" Haruka screamed, making eye contact with the cerulean eyed male. He smiled sadly back at her, trying to wave at the crying composer.

Then, the plane started heading downwards. Haruka screamed, hanging on to the plush chair like her life depended on it. Well, it did. Syo followed her actions and hugged the blue, plaid chair.

"WATER!" was the last thing the pilot desperately screeched before the intercom shut off. Permanently.

The plane exploded right before it was engulfed by the deep ocean waves. The boys in the back got injured by the explosion, so was Haruka or Syo.

Unfortunately, all eight of them were separated due to the explosion. The last thing they heard was Haruka's scream before they all parted.

* * *

Otoya struggled to swim to the surface since his oxygen was running low. When the red head erupted from the depths of the sea, he took a deep breath, panting heavily.

"Nanami? Ren? Tokiya!" he frantically looked around him, only seeing debris and ripped up luggage's/clothes.

He was completely surrounded by water, clothes, and debris. Nothing else. Not a single person in sight.

* * *

Cecil fought back a high-pitched scream when the water engulfed his body. He swam like a jellyfish towards the surface, his limbs mocking the tentacles of an octopus.

He took a desperate breath of salty oxygen, his heart hammering against his rib cage. He did a three sixty with the help of his feet and arms.

"Minna-san!" he called out, not getting a reply. Seagulls above him cawed as they looked down on him like they were superior and he was inferior. He glared up at the birds. "Anyone?!" _Anyone…anyone….anyone…._ His own voice mocking him.

* * *

Ren took a deep breath after he felt the cool wind against his cheeks. He opened his teary eyes and looked around him, feeling the fish tickle his feet below him.

"D*** it…." He whispered, his voice wavering. "Lady!" he screamed, hoping he'd get a reply.

After a minute, he completely broke down, his tears mixing with the ocean water.

* * *

Unlike everybody else, Tokiya remained calm. He was thinking of a plan to get everybody to meet somewhere. His eyebrows scrunched down in anger as he slammed his fists in the water, only getting a splash in the face as a reply.

"What to do…? What to do…?" he screamed out loud, failing to come up with something useful. The only thing that popped in his mind was Haruka's face expression.

He cursed, reaching down to his pants, but felt something hard against his upper thigh. He quickly reached in his pocket, thinking: _could it be…._?

His phone.

A smile broke out on his face as he flipped the upper half open, jamming his thumb against the keys.

"Come on, come on, come on!" he urged his phone, hope slipping out of his fingers.

-Beep-

"YES!" he sighed out in relief as he dialed Otoya's number first, then the rest of STARISH and Haruka.

* * *

-Piyo Piyo!-

Natsuki's phone rang in his pocket as the blond swam on his back, giggling as the birds flew above him.

"What…?" he mumbled, fishing out his phone. He flipped it open, surprised to see Tokiya's face glaring back at him. "Tokiya-kun?"

**Conversation Between All**

"Tokiya/Icchi/Ichinose/Ichinose-san!" six men and one female exclaimed.

"Minna-san, swim around until you spot an island." He stated bluntly. The steel eyed professional heard water swish on the other end of six lines. It was a group call. "Man, we're so lucky we had our phones on us…." He sighed, swimming around until he spot an island.

"Hai!" Natsuki giggled, swimming backstroke. He laughed, loving the feeling of water flooding around him. "Isn't this fun?"

"Nacchan, this isn't the time to laugh." Ren sighed, hoping his voice turned back to normal by then. He was crying so hard that his voice ended up all scratchy.

"Whoever swims to the nearest island first is the winner!" Otoya and Syo screamed simultaneously. "JINX! You owe me soda!"

"DOUBLE JINX!" Cecil added.

"No! That's not how it words, Cecil!" Otoya complained in his phone, swimming around lazily. "You have to say it _with _us." He explained.

Haruka, Masato, and Tokiya sighed, starting to swim to the nearest island they could find.

"Ichinose." Masato said into the phone, swimming perfectly.

"Nani." Tokiya responded, easily gliding through the waves.

"What about our belongings." Masato's voice held a bit of sadness. The straight haired singer had some precious things in his bag, such as a gift for Haruka's upcoming birthday: March 17.

"Leave them." Tokiya sighed after a long time of debating with himself.

"Ehh?" Haruka gasped on the other end. "D-demo, what about my…._stuff_?" she stressed the word, hoping they'd get the point. She was blushing heavily, as were the other two.

"L-Lady, I'm sure we can figure something out…" Ren stammered, suddenly jumping into their conversation. Masato rolled his eyes, sighing quietly.

"Guys, let's focus, alright?" Tokiya snapped. "Just – let's go to the nearest island we could find." With that, Tokiya reluctantly hung up, a blush adorning his face. "Feminine hygiene, possibly?" Tokiya muttered.

* * *

"YES! Huh? Syo/Otoya?" both idols asked each other. Then, a smile appeared on their faces. "We're on the same island!" they cheered.

"What?" Natsuki's voice suddenly appeared behind them. Syo screamed, jumping forward.

"Natsuki!" Syo screamed.

"Ehh? Cecil-kun, too?" Otoya joined, his mouth falling open. "Awesome! We're on the same island!"

"As am I." Ren's long hair dripped as he swept his wet hair out of his face. Instantly, a smirk appeared on his face as he started thinking about Haruka _wet_. Perv.

"Ren!" Cecil pointed out, shivering lightly. "Man, I hope we all meet here…" he mumbled, shaking the droplets off his hair.

Syo raised an eyebrow at the Prince and jutted his lower lip out. "Ne, how come you're not screaming like a girl?"

Ren, Otoya, and Natsuki broke out laughing as Cecil's cheeks turned pink. "S-stop laughing!" Cecil fumed, stomping his feet childishly. "I-I completely left that phase…"

"….a few seconds ago!" Ren added, clapping his hands as he bent over laughing. Otoya fell on the sand, while Natsuki and Syo laughed.

"You guys are so-"

"_Cruel_." A voice drawled behind Ren. Ren swiftly turned around and saw Masato, his hair flat due to the water. "You guys are just-"

"Disgusting." Tokiya interrupted, sweeping his long, spiky (now heavy/flat) hair off of his face. He glared at Otoya, who pouted under his hard eyes.

Tokiya's eyes soften _only _when he's with Haruka. Nobody else.

"Tokiya/Masa." Otoya laughed as he ran towards his old roommate, while Ren and Masato glared at each other.

"Now, now, please calm down." An angelic, feminine voice broke the fight of the two rivals. There Haruka stood, in all her glory.

Her shoulder length pink hair was longer since the water completely flattened it out. When her hair is dry, it seems more bouncy than straight. Her light but large sweater darkened in color, and it was dragging her down. The composer's skinny jeans felt itchy due to the bits of sand that stuck to her legs and her torso felt uncomfortable.

"Minna-san, you're all here!" Natsuki cheered, wrapping his arms around Syo's shoulder.

"Get off of me!" Syo protested, shoving Natsuki's hands away from him. "D-don't tough me, either!" he stuttered.

Ren pouted, staring at her form. The sweater she was wearing prevented anyone from noticing her model-like figure, and it pissed him off. Once again, _perv_.

Suddenly, Tokiya whacked Ren upside the head. "You pervert." Tokiya scoffed, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Ehh? Icchi?" Ren complained, staring at the perfectionist's red cheeks. "What were you thinking about?" he said loudly, gaining everybody's attention.

Tokiya sharply glared at him, "What were _you _thinking about? Your nose was bleeding." Tokiya pointed out, walking away.

Ren winked at Haruka, who instantly turned pink, like her hair.

Otoya chased after Tokiya, "Ne, ne, what're we going to do, now?" the red head looked up at the sky and saw that the sun was still high up in the air. "It's about 12." He sighed loudly, staring at his friend's back.

"We'll search the island." Tokiya commanded, earning complaints from the lazy members – more like _member_ – of STARISH. "Ren, don't complain unless you want to **die**."

Haruka and Syo flinched.

"Omae! Don't say that word!" Syo scolded the unofficial leader of the boy band. Tokiya raised a brow at the midget. Syo jerked his chin to a stiff Haruka.

"Oh" was all the bluenet mumbled. Tokiya sighed, running a hand through his hair. "We need to do something, though." He argued.

"I agree. We might as well explore the island before we wander off." Masato agreed with him.

"But we have to go _together_, alright?" Cecil interjected. He shivered, closing his eyes. "I love forests, and all, but-" the green eyed Prince stared at the mysterious, darkened forest that seemed to have a dark aura around it, scaring away any unwanted creatures, "-_this _is just….scary." Cecil hid behind his older brother.

Everybody nodded. Haruka sighed loudly, stretching her arms as she stood on her toes. "I'm so _itchy_." She mumbled, throwing her sweater off her body. Under her sweater was a black tank top that hugged her figure well.

-POOF-

All seven members of the famous band blushed.

Haruka, oblivious to their stares, hung the sweater on her arms and walked forward into the forest. She looked back at them and smiled, "Ikimashou?" she offered.

They stiffly nodded, awkwardly following her.

"I think it's best if we just leave behind-" Masato started.

"EH?!" Natsuki gasped, gawking at the bluenet.

"Not permanently, Nacchan." Ren chuckled, patting the tallest member on the shoulder. "Just to lighten our weight."

"Oh…" Natsuki sighed in relief, placing a hand on his heart and walking towards a rock basking in the sun. He unzipped his sweater and placed it on the scorching hot rock. He took off his socks, and left his shoes there. "There we go!" Natsuki laughed.

"I think it's best if we walk barefoot." Cecil mumbled, kicking off his sandals and shrugging off his sweater.

"But what if we step in some bird crap?" Syo complained, throwing his sweater aside, taking off his vest and long sleeve shirt. Now, the short blond was only wearing a tank top and pants.

"Okay." Haruka agreed, skipping towards a large tree with unusual green moss climbing up its trunk. She placed her sweater on a low branch and smiled. "There!" she giggled, making their knees go weak.

Now, all boys were in tank tops and loose shorts. Haruka was in a tank top and tight, _tight_, jeans.

"Mou, it's so itchy~! I hope we find a hot spring soon….." she hummed, advancing towards the forest.

The guys nodded. They were all in dire need of a bath. Or shower. Hot spring, lake, pond, or waterfall, they'll take a shower or bath in there. No matter what. Even if they _have _to bathe with Nanami Haruka.

.

Bwah, I felt like updating : ). Anyways, for all my other stories, I haven't been replying to reviews and I feel so guilty about it. Maybe I'll put them here? Oh, and I forgot: It's so reverse-harem (which I love~!) So if you really dislike having seven men end up with one female, please don't – just…don't :P And it's going to get….a bit interesting perhaps?

Reply:

To ELEMENT21: Teehee, I have no idea what that means XD. I cannot read, I can only understand a bit. Only a few words like water :T

To OtakusOnline: Thanks for reviewing~ and behold, the second chapter! (\(OuO)/) Haha, that thing is demented.

To Katie Horror: SURPRISE~! Did I scare ya? XP Derp, yes I have fulfilled your thing! Yosh, I have no idea what I just said -.- Anyways, CHAPTER 2!

To xXx Dark Huntress xXx: I wonder if people really love x's. My sister loves them, so do I XD. And yes, **I might update a few times between now and January.** I snag a few hours on the laptop when my sister/dad is not looking. Lol

To harukananami321: You must be a lover of Haruka….I am too. She's cute. Lol, anyways, thank you so much for the compliment (is it one…?) because it is going to be a bit…..pervy and interesting? Yes, I shall call it pervy and interesting : )

Anywhoooo, that's it! Two updates in two days! Not bad. Not required to review, but still appreciated :O


	3. Chapter 3

Struggle to Survive

Chapter 3

* * *

"Let's go, ne?" Haruka asked, jerking her head towards the forest. She giggled, starting to march towards the "jungle", but someone grabbed her shoulder before she could. "Ore, nani?" she quietly asked herself. She stared at the hand, her eyes trailing up the tanned arm, until she gazed into ruby orbs.

"Nanami," Otoya started, his voice etched with worry. She turned to him, humming softly in response as she tilted her head sideways. Otoya blushed crimson before continuing, "Why don't we go first, right?" he laughed sheepishly. He laughed nervously, withdrawing his hand and ruffling his red hair.

Pause. Haruka didn't respond. She just looked curiously into his eyes, blinking twice. Otoya blinked back, his face and neck turning twenty shades of red in embarrassment. He hasn't stared into her sun kissed eyes for this long before.

Ren, sensing the love that was blooming between the two, decided to break their moment. "Mm, we don't want the Lady to get hurt, now do we?" Ren interjected, smirking as he calmly waltzed into the ferns. "Let's go." He called out to his band mates, waving over his shoulder. Masato sighed; walking passed the pinkette and the forest plants engulfing his form.

"Yosh!" Syo cheered, fist pumping as he ran towards the entrance of the forest – which Ren himself made by swatting the low vines and kicking the large leaves away. Cecil followed, cheering with the blond. "Let's go, minna-san!"

"Syo-chan, matte kurosai!" Natsuki begged, easily catching up with his friend. "It's dangerous, so please don't wander off." Natsuki latched onto Syo's arm, and the two disappeared into the forest with Cecil tagging along.

"Oi! Get off of me!" Syo's voice started to fade out, so the left over members of the band slowly followed.

Tokiya gave Haruka a warm smile, the shadows of the tall trees engulfing his built form as he walked away. She turned pink – like her hair – as she stared at Tokiya's fading back. After all of them disappeared into the forest, she looked towards Otoya. Her yellow eyes were shaking, like her shoulders as her lips quivered. Otoya flinched in surprise, as he placed both of his large hands on her shoulders.

"You'll stay with me, right?" she nearly pleaded, her voice wavering. He gasped in response, realizing that although Haruka looked happy, she was terrified. She was shaking in fear.

"Of course." He whispered gently, pulling her into a hug. He rubbed her back comfortingly as she leaned her head into his shoulder, grasping his tank top between her fingers.

"Arigato." She mumbled, inhaling Otoya's cologne.

Fortunately for Otoya, Haruka wasn't looking directly into his eyes; because he was blushing like crazy. His cheeks were on fire, and he started to feel lightheaded due to the proximity. His knees buckled, his legs like jelly. He was about to collapse until-

"Oi! Otoya, hurry up!" Tokiya called out to the two. He froze when he looked at the two, the way Otoya had his arms around her waist, the way she was leaning into him, the way his roommate was blushing, the way she grasped his shirt, the way they _hugged _disgusted him. The blunet involuntarily curled his palms into fists, his eyes becoming rock hard, the urge to tear them apart rising.

"Otoya." He hissed under his breath, emerging from the branches. Anger welled up in his soul as he tried his best not to show hatred. That would scare the poor girl away. "Otoya," he repeated, cupping his hands around his mouth. "Hurry up!" he repeated.

Both of their heads shot up when Tokiya made his presence known, and they parted from each other, Haruka repetitively bowing while Otoya rubbed the back of his head. Satisfied that he tore the two apart, he turned around and followed Syo.

"G-gomenasai, Ittoki-kun," Haruka bowed once again, leaning on her knees. "I-I didn't mean to l-lean on you…." She whispered, tucking her chin into her collarbone.

"I-iie, that's okay, N-Nanami!" he assured, his eyes trailing down to her chest where her…cleavage was visible. He blushed 100 shades of red as he tried his very best to look away, but to no avail. After a few more moments, he found himself drooling. He slurped the string of drool back into his mouth, wiping his chin with his hand. "E-erm, w-we should go…" he stammered, peeking at her.

Haruka stood up straight, smiled apologetically, and advanced towards the jungle where everybody waited.

"Nanami! Otoya!" Syo screamed, "Hurry up!" he added, his form emerging from the ferns and vines. He impatiently glared at them, placing his hands on his waist. "We have to explore this d*** island!"

"G-gomenasai, Syo-kun…" Haruka apologized, skipping towards him. Syo raised his brow, glancing at Otoya. Curiosity poked him when he saw Otoya's red face and Haruka's teary eyes. "It was my fault…" she mumbled, waiting for Otoya to catch up. She looked back at him, motioning for him to join her.

"Let's go!" Ren's voice demanded. Otoya flinched, rushing to her side. Syo rolled his eyes as he led the two towards everybody else.

* * *

**When Everybody is Together…**

"So…What's our objective again?" Cecil inquired, breaking the comfortable silence. Everybody continued walking through the forest, the crunching of branches and the cawing of birds brought relief to the group. The noises reminded them of hiking through a mountain back in Japan. And thinking of their home country brought peace.

Masato sighed loudly, staring up at the tall trees above their heads. "We're trying to explore the island before we get lost in it."

"_And _a hot spring for the Lady." Ren added seductively, winking at Haruka. Haruka flinched, mumbling something under her breath as she looked away. "What was that?"

"….You make me sound so selfish." Haruka grumbled, pouting up at the flirt. Ren laughed, ruffling her clumpy hair. It was still moist, like everybody else's.

"We might as well try to find some food." Natsuki commented, curiously poking at a fruit that had bumps all over, with tiny holes at the tip of the bump. Hairy spiders oozed out of the bump, "Gross." Natsuki sighed, pulling away his finger.

"We don't know if these fruits or ferns are poisonous, so you better keep your hands to yourself." Syo grumbled, glaring up at his roommate. He sighed loudly when Natsuki mumbled a "sorry". The short blond threw his head back, trying to take a peek at the sky, but leaves of the trees blocked his vision, creating a dark shade for the eight of them. "Man, this all seems like a dream…"

"Yeah…" everybody agreed with Syo, sighing. "More like a nightmare…" Cecil added quietly to himself.

"Shall we do some research on our phones?" Otoya suggested, shrugging his shoulders.

"Only one person does the research. We don't want our phones to die, now do we?" he mischievously grinned over his shoulder, watching as everybody rushed to turn off their phones. "Otoya, you can do the research."

"Ehh? Why me?" Otoya complained, lightly stomping on the soil childishly.

"You're the one who suggested it." Masato pointed out, grinning. Otoya jutted out his lower lip, taking out his phone to look up all the plants.

"Can't we just do it later?" Otoya whined, browsing the web. But a certain notification caught his interest. He cautiously tapped on it and he gasped.

"What?" everybody worriedly asked him after his dramatic gasp.

"I WAS NOMINATED! NOOO!" Otoya screamed out loud, throwing his hands in the air as he collapsed on his knees.

"Nominated for what?" Masato inquired, his statement piquing his interest.

"The…Ice Bucket Challenge!" Otoya answered dejectedly, a frown forming on his face. Fake tears welled up in his eyes as his nose started to clog up. He sniffled loudly, wiping his eyes with the back of his hand. "WE DON'T HAVE ICE!"

"Shh! Do you hear that?" Ren interrupted, raising a hand to quiet Otoya down. Immediately, all eight of them stopped talking – while Otoya momentarily stopped crying/whining – as they all tried to pick up a sound.

"What are we looking for?" Haruka whispered after a minute of silence. She looked around, noting how large, black birds glared down at them. Their vibrant, yellow beaks caught her attention, while the neon blue stripes on their wings hypnotized her. She felt dizzy just by looking at them. She groaned quietly, forcing her eyes off of the birds as she rubbed her forehead.

"Nanami?" Otoya whispered behind her. Haruka nearly jumped a foot in the air, feeling Otoya's hot breath down her neck. She squeaked quietly, looking into his eyes. "You okay?"

Haruka nodded silently, ignoring the headache.

"I hear water." Ren replied after a moment of silence, briskly walking towards the noise of rushing water. Haruka flinched, her eyes lighting up as she turned away from the red head, happily skipped after Ren, leaving Otoya.

"Water?" she echoed. Ren chuckled, smirking at her over his shoulder. He nearly stuck out his tongue at Otoya – whom glared at the tall singer for stealing the composer away from him. And Otoya was on a roll, such a shame.

_Why Ren? Why must you always take Haruka away from me? T^T. _Otoya thought, a fake stream of tears flowing from his eyes. Ahead of him, Tokiya snickered at his roommate, earning a large pout in response.

"Yes, Little Lamb, _water_." He snickered when a smile formed on her face. "Let's get going, then." He ordered, taking long strides. He followed his ears, determination settling in. Right when her face lit up, he decided that he could not fail his Lady; he wanted her to be happy. Failure is not an option.

Soon, everybody started trailing after the orange haired singer. The closer they got to the sound of water, the happier Haruka got.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

"I think we passed this tree five times already…" Natsuki whispered to Syo, pointing to a tree that looked very similar to the trees before.

"Baka!" Syo scolded, whacking his friend upside the head (even though it was hard for him since Syo is the shortest whilst Natsuki was the tallest). "Every single d*** tree looks the same!" Syo dramatically pointed to a bird up above. "Every bird looks the same," he pointed to a plant that crawled up a tree, "Every _vine _looks the same," and then he pointed back to an old looking tree. "Every tree looks the same!"

"Syo-kun, onegai shimasu, calm down." Haruka soothed, patting Syo's shoulder. She giggled when Syo nearly glared at her. "Don't stress yourself. We'll find something different soon." She reassured him, rubbing his shoulder.

Syo sighed loudly, stomping after her grumpily. "Fine…." He growled under his breath.

Rushing water was what they heard when Ren pushed a large leaf out of his vision. After the large, shiny leaf was out of his view, a cloud of fog washed over them. Haruka gasped, pushing Masato to the ground as she hopped over him and into the boiling water. Ren 'pfft'-ed at him, pointing a finger at the singer that was on the soil. Haruka made a huge splash due to the sloppy way she jumped into the water; arms flailing in excitement and legs kicking. Her giggles echoed throughout the island, bringing smiles to their faces.

"Haha, you got stomped on by Haruka!" Syo laughed at Masato, trying to muffle his laughs by covering his mouth.

"Urusai…" Masato hissed, pushing himself up to his feet.

"Ahh, this is so good~!" she sang out loud, splashing around in the hot spring. She laughed as she started to take off her tank top, in order to wash the dirt away.

"WAIT!" Cecil interrupted her. Haruka turned around, her tiny hands grasping the hem of her jet black tank top. She cocked her head to the right, her dripping hair following. "D-d-d-don't t-t-take o-o-o-off your s-shirt!" he sputtered, wiggling his arms in front of his body.

"Why not?" she oh-so-innocently asked, blinking. She looked to Ren, then to Tokiya, and then to Masato. She gave him an awkward wave, "Gomenasai, Hijirikawa-san." She sheepishly laughed.

"It's fine." He smiled.

"So? Cecil-kun, why can't I?" she jumped back to the topic. Cecil couldn't talk. He was blushing too much to utter a word. Ren popped up from behind him and patted his back.

"I'll speak for him, Lady." Ren sighed, "He doesn't think it's right for us to bathe with you. Isn't that right, Cesshi?" Ren smirked at the Prince, when Cecil blushed further.

"Well, it's not like you're going to grope or rape me, right?" Haruka laughed when everybody blushed crimson, "C'mon guys, I trust you. And you trust me. Besides, it's not like vacation. We don't have a second hot spring." The guys sighed in response, avoiding eye contact with their composer.

"We can find another one, if you'd like, Haru-chan!" Natsuki offered, smiling. Syo abruptly turned to him, his eyes as wide as plates.

"EHHH?!" he screeched.

Haruka shook her head, "No, we already had enough trouble finding this one, so don't even bother trying to find another one." She splashed the water into Cecil's face. "You're not screaming like a girl, anymore!" Haruka commented, falling into the water. She could hear Cecil's protests under the surface, and she smiled contentedly.

"So basically, you're asking us to bathe with you?" Oh, Ren, why must you always ruin the moment? Haruka shot up from the depths of the spring, spewing out the water from her mouth. She blushed, crossing her arms over her chest.

"C-chigau!" she retorted, huffing.

Ren chuckled, jumping into the water and throwing his shirt onto a rock that sat on the perimeter of the hot spring. "Just kidding." He winked, diving into the water to wash his hair.

Slowly, everybody nervously climbed into the water, their tops littering the perimeter of the spring.

"Ne, shouldn't we wash our clothes while we're at it?" Otoya quietly suggested, dragging his dirty top into the water. The water surrounding the top instantly turned brown, the soil mixing with the water.

"Yeah," Tokiya agreed, copying Otoya's actions.

"Might as well wash all of our clothes, including underwe-" Masato started.

"I-I don't want to hear it!" Cecil interrupted, quickly covering his ears with his hands and shutting his eyes.

Ren laughed, calmly taking off his pants and boxers. The only one who wasn't undressed was Haruka. Now that she thought of it, she did sound like a pervert. Bathing with seven hot men, who were crazy for her – even though she's COMPLETELY oblivious to that. =.= When will you learn, Haruka?

She easily slipped off her tank top, her bra following. She threw them over to the rock behind her, moving onto her jeans. At least the water wasn't clear, or else that would be…awkward.

As soon as she took off her shirt, everybody hid behind someone to secretly look at her, all men trying to ignore the feeling in their gut. Unfortunately for the people that were being used as shields, they wouldn't be able to openly stare at her. She would obviously feel their eyes on her.

Ren whistled, bringing her back to reality. Haruka blushed, covering her chest as she hid deeper into the water. Masato beside him nudged Ren with his elbow, telling him to shut up. "But you're blushing too, Masa." Ren teased, earning another jab in the rib.

"Shut up, will you?" Masato hissed, looking away as he continued cleaning his clothes.

"S-so, do we just stay here until our clothes dry up?" Haruka squeaked, pushing herself further into the water until the surface reached her chin.

Tokiya, although experiencing a major nosebleed, nodded behind his hands. "Y-yeah, we'll just have to stay here…" he trailed off, using Otoya as his shield.

She shrugged, unbuttoning her jeans and struggling to shake them off. She slowly turned around so that her back faced all seven of them and stood up, unbuttoning her jeans.

Ren, being the super pervert he is, drooled at the sight of her soaked, pale, smooth back. He could just stare at her tiny waist and her curves all day long. He voluntarily licked his lips, like a lion about to pounce on a sheep.

"Jinguji, start washing your clothes." Syo growled, his cheeks pink as he fiercely washed his clothes while taking quick glances at Haruka. Ren glared at Syo, reluctantly snatching his pants and washing the dirt off them.

Haruka, now pants-less, began to wash her outer clothes before she could start with her garments. She rubbed the fabric together, smiling lightly. Doing chores reminded her of her old days with her grandmother. Washing dresses in the lake, taking strolls in the woods, and relaxing in a spring. She started to hum a melody, closing her eyes as she washed her clothes.

The boys, drawn to her singing, paused with their washing to listen to the melody she had just created. She continued to hum, smiling gently as she swished her tank top in the water. She then opened her eyes, grabbing her pants, and starting with that.

The guys smiled gently, listening to her humming – which then turned into singing – as they cleaned their tops, shorts, and boxers. Poor Haru had to wash her top, garments, _and_ pants.

_Being a girl is way harder than being a guy._ She thought, smiling as she peeked at all of her topless boys before abruptly closing them once again.

* * *

**Time Skip!**

"Wait…." Haruka started after singing. The guys all looked towards her, motioning for her to continue. "So when we change back…." She trailed off again, "You guys go first, right? Because there are seven of you and it won't be as _awkward_…changing with each other."

"Yeah, we'll change first, and then you can go change back." Masato answered.

"Lucky." Haruka grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest under the water. The guys looked at her, raising a brow. "Sharing the same anatomy. You guys don't have to be afraid changing in front of each other. I, on the other hand, am completely alone." She ranted, puffing. Tokiya and Otoya looked at each other, a blush adorning their features, while Ren smirked and Masato shaking his head in disappointment.

Yeah, sharing the same anatomy as a pervert gets you nowhere. All seven of them experienced _something_ when Haruka was washing her clothes. I'd rather not type it.

"We won't look, promise!" Natsuki added. Surprisingly, Natsuki became more mature. Rather than cooing over Haruka, he actually smirked as he stared at her. Syo took notice and suspiciously raised a brow. The dual personality person still had his glasses, so it irked Syo – why is he acting all mature when he's wearing glasses?

"O-okay…" she stammered. Now, everybody's clothing was drying in the sun atop of the rocks. "Oh!" she gasped, about to stand to her feet. Luckily, she stopped herself just in time. But they still saw something. She blushed, sitting back down as she covered herself. "Can I ask you a favor, anyone?"

"Sure, what is it?" Otoya questioned, letting the water calm his nerves. He had gotten used to this, thanks to the water. Whenever Otoya's near sports, he becomes less worried about everything around him.

"Can you guys – if you're strong enough *insert wince from all men* - please rip my jeans?" she requested, nervously rocking back and forth on her bare bottom. "Like, turn them into shorts for me, please?"

"Of course, _Lady_." Ren stressed the word as he flirtatiously stared at her. She playfully scowled at him, turning away from them and towards her left. She leaned back, enjoying the boiling water under her skin.

"Arigatou, minna-san." She sighed contentedly. "Gomenasai…" she quietly added.

"Daijobu desuka?" Cecil asked her, concern filling his eyes. She sadly stared into each of their eyes, tears forming in her sun kissed orbs.

"If only I worked harder, we wouldn't be in this situation." She confessed, pushing herself down into the water so that her salty tears would mix with the water. She resurfaced, "If it weren't for me, you'd all be enjoying yourself in a grand island…"

"Nanami-san," Tokiya began. She looked up, gazing into his steel eyes as he grinned down at her, "We're happy if we're with you." He admitted, the rest of the guys agreeing with the usually cold idol. If it weren't for them being naked, he would have hugged her. But….you know….if he did, it'd be skin on skin.

She stubbornly shook her head, the tears flowing out of her eyes. "G-gomenasai, minna-san." She bowed repetitively, only Ren noticing how her chest….moved. Natsuki, resisting the urge to swim up to her and hug her to death, sighed loudly, trying to think of a way to cheer up their composer. But someone beat him to it.

"Ne, Haruka," Otoya mumbled, a blush evident on his cheeks and neck. "Please don't cry. You're precious to me." He whispered, swimming up to her.

_Is he….g-going to….h-h-h-h-hug her?! _Everybody screeched in their heads, their eyes becoming wide as they got ready to pounce on the red head.

She looked at him through her fingers, tears leaking through her slender fingers. Otoya, not knowing how to comfort her, grabbed her hands and held them to his cheek. He smiled gently down at her, placing his hand on top of her's.

"Please don't feel bad…." He whispered. Haruka sniffled, forcing herself to stay put on the rock and not launch herself onto Otoya. That'd be _really _awkward.

"D-demo," she protested, still feeling guilty about the whole situation. "If…if…if I-"

"If it weren't for _you_, we wouldn't be here – expressing our love for you." Masato interrupted her, Ren nodding behind the bluenet.

"Stop with the 'what if's, Lady." Ren agreed. "We're here, together."

"Together." They said, _together_. "With you."

.

**That was a creepy ending XD**

Reply:

To harukananami321: I just had to insert that Cecil didn't scream like a girl XD It's funny. :3

To BoyInMegane: You're Philippino, I think...? It sounds like it XD And yes, BEHOLD, THE THIRD CHAPTER!

To OtakusOnline: Reactions from the boys are always cute :3 They're the most adorable creature/face :3

To KatieHorror: You don't know how happy I am for you to update :3 :3 :3 I LUV YOU!

To Guest: Well, your wish was granted, I updated XD

To gangsterkitty634: Yes, all boys are perverted, :3 They just have to be awakened O.o

**Sorry~! Well, it's longer than usual and this is PROBABLY the second to last update of the year :D But you never know, since my flight got moved to December :D**

**Bye, review your ideas, or else there won't ever be a fourth chapter XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Bwahaha, it's Sunday so I decided to sneak some time on the computer :P It may be spazzy, but I felt bad for screaming at it that "YOU'RE A USELESS PIECE OF NOTHING!" and "GO DIE IN A HOLE, YOU'RE UNWANTED!" and such. I felt bad for the computer, so I started to type on it again, but it's so spasm-y.

Struggle to Survive

Chapter 4

Haruka blinked at all of their smiling faces, her eyes welling up with happy tears instead of guilty ones. "Minna-san," she choked, placing a finger on top of her lips to stifle her sobs. "A-arigato…." She whispered, her words bubbly since half of her mouth was buried under water.

STARISH continued to smile at her, their eyes softening up while they all tried their best not to glomp her. She continued to sniffle, her noises pissing a certain person off.

"Mou! Stop crying and start smiling!" Syo huffed angrily, crossing his arms over his exposed chest. He playfully glared at her, a teasing smile upon his lips.

Natsuki's serious look softened into a warm smile as he pumped his fist enthusiastically. "Mm! Haru-chan should start smiling!" Natsuki agreed with his roommate.

"You look prettier when you smile, Haruka." Cecil stated quietly, a blush washing over his cheek bones. The tan Prince nervously fiddled with his thumbs, taking quick glances back at the composer and at the water.

"I agree with Cesshi." Ren pointed out, wagging his brows at the tiny girl. Haruka blushed, sinking deeper into the water. Otoya smiled, backing up from her body. It must've been really awkward standing in front of her, naked.

"Okay, stop meddling in the past and start looking towards the future!" she declared with determination. They all laughed in agreement. After awkwardly sitting in a hot spring with only one female, Masato turned around and patted his clothes to check if they were dry enough. It was moist, but still wearable.

"Our clothes are not fully dry, but we could still wear them." Masato coughed, blushing heavily. How were they supposed to get out of the spring without…you know….exposing themselves…?

"Ooh, will one of you please rip my jeans?" she requested once again, clasping her hands together as her eyes shone with excitement. Ren chuckled, rising to his feet. She peeped, sealing her eyes closed.

"Will do, Lady." Ren jumped out of the spring and slipped on his clothes, the others following.

With her eyes closed, she could hear all of them get out of the water, leaving her by herself. Well, not really. They were only changing behind her, so she better not turn around.

After they all changed back into their clothes, Otoya groaned out loud, pouting down at his shirt.

"Aww man! Now the clothes are sticking to us~!" Otoya complained, pulling on his tank top which clung to his built chest.

"Ehh?" Haruka gurgled from underneath the water. "They got wet because you guys didn't try up properly." She let out a cute growl. "Now you're all in danger of becoming sick."

Sadly, they didn't hear her. Supposedly, it was a talk only between guys. She pouted adorably.

"I don't wanna wear wet clothes." Otoya continued to whine.

"Well do you want to stand there naked?" Cecil pointed out, slipping on his sandals. "Luckily we all brought sandals instead of shoes. That would be the worst."

"Bu-bu-but, what if we get sick?" Otoya inquired. If only you listened to Haruka. Her pout deepened as she dejectedly slid further into the water.

"We won't." Tokiya replied, shaking the water out of his hair.

"How do you know?" Otoya argued, leaning against the rock that surrounded the hot spring. His hand made contact with fabric, so Otoya decided to check it out. He blushed twenty shades of red when he saw his hand on Haruka's garments. "Oops…." He whispered airily, backing up a good distance from her clothes.

Haruka _would've _said "it's alright, Ittoki-kun" but nobody listened to her anyway _:T_

"Right, we have to rip her jeans. Pass 'em to me." Syo clapped his hands together, ready to catch the skinny jeans. Otoya threw the pants towards Syo but a tall form stood in his way.

"You think you can rip fabric, Ochibi-chan?" Ren laughed, intercepting the "ball" and waving them in his face. Syo growled his eyes hardening and his hands curling into tight fists.

"Listen Ren, you think you're all mmph! NATRUUKII, REMME GROOW!" Syo was interrupted by Natsuki, who clamped Syo's mouth shut.

"Syo-chan, please shut your mouth." Natsuki ordered the short person, letting Ren take the jeans away from Syo.

"But, he's always stealing the – you know what? I don't care anymore." He 'hmmph'ed and turned away, crossing his arms.

Easily, Ren ripped the jeans….a bit _too _much. Instead of ripping it mid-thigh, he did it around lower-butt. And it wasn't intentional.

"Holy Sh*t." Ren cursed loudly, causing all seven men to look at him. Their unique eyes widened in surprise as they stared at the super shorts in Ren's hands. Of course, they all assumed he did this on purpose, being the flirt he is.

"Ren!" they quietly hissed, although Haruka could clearly hear them. "I know you're perverted but…this is too much!" Masato scolded the orange haired idol.

Ren, for the first time in forever, blushed beet red. "Okay, I am a flirt, but I'm not some creepy pervert that likes staring a people's butts!" he announced, his voice echoing throughout the island. They quickly shushed him, placing their fingers on their lips.

"I could hear you guys," Haruka sighed, getting out of the hot spring. She covered herself up quickly before putting on her garments. "Okay, don't freak out, alright?" she shakily told them. "Think of it as a bikini." And with that, she walked up to them, only in her garments.

They all turned red; Tokiya, Ren, and Masato getting nosebleeds while Cecil, Otoya, Syo, and Natsuki blushed heavily. The last four looked like they all ran fifty miles.

Shakily, Ren handed her her new short shorts, one of his hands covering half of his face while the other hand tossed her the jeans. Tokiya and Masato looked away in attempt to hide they're bleeding face.

"Thank y- Ren," she cut herself off, "like they said, you're a pervert…. But seriously?" Haruka playfully glared at him, holding up her jeans that ended right under her butt, like all the popular short shorts people wear every summer.

"I didn't do it on purpose, the rip just happened to start there!" Ren pointed out, desperately trying to make her understand. Haruka giggled, slipping them on.

"Okay, it was an _accident_." She placed quotation marks when she said 'accident'. She shrugged. "Oh well, what's done is done." She then grabbed her tank top and slipped it on, adjusting the spaghetti straps so that it matched her bra strap.

"Shall we continue?" Syo asked everybody, trying to cool down his face by fanning himself. Tokiya nodded in agreement once he had wiped all the blood away with a leaf.

"Otoya, you can read suns, right?" Natsuki asked the red head, noticing how crimson he was. He was frozen on the spot, getting lost in his lewd imagination. "Otoya, Otoya, Otoya!" Natsuki waved his hands in front of Otoya's face.

"Ikki, I know you love to stare at Lady's body, but we need you at the moment." Ren taunted, a teasing smirk plastered o his lips. Otoya snapped out of it and immediately looked up at the sun, ignoring all of their laughs.

"It's about 2." Otoya mumbled to them, trying to hide his blush.

"Alright, what do you want to do first? Build a shelter and a fire? Or find some food?" Tokiya asked the whole group.

Haruka thought about the question, unlike everybody else who immediately called out 'FOOD'. She thought about it and decided.

"I think it's best to build a shelter and a fire." She mentioned towards the group. They all gave her crazy stares but she ignored them and continued with her reasoning. "I mean, if we have fire, then we could possibly crack open a coconut and boil water, or catch some fish and cook it. And we also have a place to sleep. We don't know if this place is a rainy island." She explained in a matter-of-factly voice.

Syo and Cecil's shoulders slumped forward in defeat, groaning like zombies, and occasionally grumbling something about food.

"I GOT AN IDEA!" Otoya exclaimed, raising his fingers to the sky. STARISH and Haruka curiously stared at him. "Why don't we CALL someone with our PHONES?!" he said slowly, as if he was talking to a group of children.

"We don't have reception. And besides, Quartet Night and Shining might be busy with creating songs." Ren deadpanned. Instantly, his face – once again – turned red in embarrassment.

_I thought I had it…_ Otoya became depressed in his mind as he tried covering his face. Haruka laughed and then patted his shoulder.

"Don't worry about it, Ittoki-kun, by tomorrow, we'll probably forget about that." Haruka reassured him, rubbing his back soothingly.

They all smiled lovingly at Otoya until Haruka's stomach growled. Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

Pause.

Every single member of the famous boy band; STARISH, starting laughing out their lungs. Haruka blushed profusely as she turned away, embarrassed.

"Yamette, minna-san!" she complained, her mouth becoming watery when she saw a very plump mango-like fruit, shining in all its glory in the sunlight. She was reaching out for the fruit, but Masato swatted her hand away. She pouted up at him. "Ma-kun!" she whined, using his nickname given by Tsukimiya-sensei.

Masato's eyes widened in surprise when she had called him that. "_What_?" he asked baffled.

"Ma-kun!" she repeated, her eyes becoming woozy and swirly. "Ma-kun, Ma-kun, Ma-kuuuuun!" she announced over and over again. Masato turned pink in embarrassment as he continuously told her to stop calling him that.

Soon, the blue haired idol would get some beatings after this. He knows it. Masato sheepishly turned around, his eyes meeting everybody else's.

"Well? What do you have to say for yourself?" the usually aloof member of STARISH, asked Masato, his stormy eyes hard and cold. His voice was low with anger, over-controlled as if he's holding something back, his nails digging into his own flesh, and his eyebrows narrowed down in rage.

"You heard her, she said it herself." Masato calmly replied, jerking to the girl who was now screaming "Ma-kun" over and over again. "It's like she's drunk."

The guys looked over to her and then they all smirked, creating a mischievous plan. Natsuki hopped in front of her and shook her shoulders.

"What's my name, Haru-chan?" Natsuki beamed down at her, gazing into her distant eyes.

"Nacchan! Nacchan, Nacchan, Nacchaaaan!" she repeated, giggling drunkenly. Natsuki was shoved out of the way and Syo was now in front of her.

"What's mine?" Syo asked, slightly amused.

"Chibi-chan!" Syo's face immediately turned into a look of horror, glancing back at Ren, who was stifling his laughs. "Chibi-chan! Chibi-chan so kawaii desu!" A few feet away from Haruka, a vein appeared on Tokiya's head as he tried his best not to crack and frighten her. This is just…..not beautiful! Go, Rei-chan from Free!

Syo marched up to Ren and jabbed his finger into his firm chest. "She….she…..It's your fault!" Syo sputtered out, unable to control his anger. He started whacking Ren in different areas, but to Ren, it felt like little punches to his stomach. The tall man just pushed Syo away by his forehead while Syo desperately tried to hit him.

"Keep talking, O**chibi**-chan." He stressed out the 'chibi' part, to make Haruka repeat it more just to put more oil on the fire.

"Chibi-chan, Chibi-chan, Chibi-chan so kawaii!" she chanted. Otoya laughed, dragging Tokiya by his neck and placing him in front of Haruka.

"Otoya," Tokiya hissed while Otoya forced him to stay put right in front of Nanami. Haruka stopped chanting Syo's nickname and looked up at him with a blank expression. Tokiya sweat-dropped, staring down at her while she stared right into his eyes.

"TokiDoki! TokiDoki! ToookiDoooki!" she giggled more, flashing her pearl white teeth up at him. Tokiya's jaw fell to the soil as he stared down at her.

"That….name…." Tokiya breathed. _Reiji….._ He thought to himself in the Shizuo Heiwajima voice.

Behind him, almost everybody was cracking up. Even the hot spring behind Haruka seemed to mock him. With that, Tokiya snapped. He grabbed Otoya by the ear and shoved him into Haruka.

"You sure are annoying, _Otoya_." Tokiya stressed out his name while smiling bitterly.

"Ehehehe, whoops." He laughed, backing up from Haruka. "Do you know my name, Nanami?"

"Otowan! Wan wan goes Otowan!" she announced to the world, "Otowaaaan."

Ren pushed Otoya aside, pushing Syo's forehead backwards so that he clashed into Otoya. They both landed onto the soil with an 'oof'.

"And what's my name, Lady?" he asked her flirtatiously.

Haruka narrowed her eyes in deep thought, trying to think of a good, yet suiting name for the flirt. "…I don't know…..Ren….Ren….Reennnnnnnn." she stressed the n of his name, trying to think of one. But Ren just shook his head.

"Iie, that doesn't matter…." He glanced at Cecil and grabbed him by the arm, forcing him to stand in front of the girl.

"Hi, Haruka!" he enthusiastically exclaimed.

"Kuppuru! Kuppuru so fluffy and black, soft and furry!" she exclaimed, petting Cecil's hair. All eyes flickered to Cecil as he sheepishly laughed.

"It's a long story. Anyways," he quickly changed the topic, "We need to build a shelter and find out what's wrong with Haruka."

.

**I'm sorry it was so OOC, I just felt so happy that my happiness jumped into the story XD Lol, pardon my grammar, when I'm happy, I don't use my brain :T Sorry for mistakes. Also, my flight got moved to December :3**

Reply:

To OtakusOnline: Hmm, that's a great suggestion, but that has to happen later on or else the plot would be too short XD I shall keep that in mind :D

To KatieHorror: I think I replied, but oh well! XD Yes, you found out in this chapter; they had to change when they're wet. I was SO going to add the standing part, but then I'd have to be descriptive because I'm perverted :3

To xXx Dark Huntress xXx: What a pretty name :3 Yes, it is a very awkward bath time XD. Well, good job, boys, for not raping Haruka XD

To gangsterkitty634: I fangirl scream all the time *SCREAMMMM* Lol, I love squealing.

To MeganeGirl: I have a feeling you're Philippino O_o, I don't know why :3 Well, if they hugged, her assets would be pressed against Otoya, and then Otoya would be murdered because everybody's jealous ;D

To Guest: And you got your next chapters :3 I am having this Writing Rush! I feel like updating every story I have, so be aware ;)

To Guest: Lol, nosebleeds, let us insert major nosebleeds to these perverted boys :3. I have a feeling that next chapter is going to be super perverted, funny, and VERY fluffy.

**I forgot to do the reviews for last chapter, so I'll just modify that one. :3 Review? Review? Review for my awesome (not really), funny (eh), chapters? Please? Please? PLEASSEEEE? **


	5. Chapter 5

Struggle to Survive

Chapter 5

After the seven boys and one female had escaped the haunting forest, they decided to gather some wood and moss to create a temporary flimsy shelter. Tokiya sent Ren and Natsuki to gather the wood while Cecil and Masato peeled normal looking moss from the trunks of trees. Meanwhile, Tokiya, Otoya, and Syo tried to keep Haruka busy and on topic.

"What should we do?" Syo groaned, kicking the grainy sand under his toes. It drifted with the wind, sending the grains into the forest. He stared at Haruka, who was busy chanting Otoya's new name—Otowan—and tugging on said boy's arm.

Tokiya sighed loudly, pinching the bridge of his nose and tightly closing his eyes. "We need to get an answer from Haruka, now," He demanded, briskly walking towards the two red heads. "Haruka," he started.

The pinkette stopped yanking Otoya's arm and looked towards the professional singer, blinking after. "Nani, Tokidoki?"

An irk mark appeared on Tokiya's head as he tried to suppress his bubbling anger. With clenched teeth, he asked, "What caused you to act like this?"

Haruka blinked twice, releasing Otoya's nearly-purple arm and then dropping her hands to her waist. The _I _of _STARISH_ let out an audible sigh when he felt the blood rush back into his numb arm.

"What do you— Ooh!" Like a child with ADHD, she got distracted, pointing to one of those vibrant birds that flew above their heads. "There it is! Airplane!" She pointed to the large bird, jumping and squealing like a piglet in a butcher's grasp. The huge bird let out an eagle's cry, although it sounded like a screeching vulture.

Syo's eyes flickered to the bird, abruptly locking his eyes shut. The sun that peeked through the vibrant stripes of the wings and the bright yellow beak blinded the blonde. "Too bright!" he hissed, shielding his eyes with his arms.

Tokiya and Otoya ignored the _airplane _above them and tried, once again, to get a valid answer from their composer. "Haruka, please tell us," Otoya begged her, worry and concern filling his fiery red orbs.

The naïve girl turned back towards them, withdrawing her finger. "What do you mean? I'm perfectly fine," She shrugged, her smile breaking into a large one as she saw Syo in her peripheral view. Very quickly, she ran up and hugged Syo to death. Said man let out loud curses as she called him Chibi-chan over and over again.

_D*mn it, Ren_. Syo cussed in his head. Syo was starting to lose oxygen as he tried to get Otoya and Tokiya to help him. Instead, they watched him with amusement.

Slowly, Haruka began to tighten her grip around the male, leisurely killing Syo. Being reminded that the body that was bear-hugging him was a feminine one and not Natsuki, he tried his best to remain calm. The last thing Syo wanted to see was Haruka crying.

Finally, her hugging strength matched Natsuki's and _NATSUKI_ is what his mind started screaming.

"Let go of me!" Syo finally cried out, pushing Haruka off of him. Both Tokiya and Otoya's eyes dilated in horror as they watched Haruka fall backwards in slow motion.

Being the super weak girl she is, she dramatically fell to the sand—not to mention butt first—and landed with a muffled _thump_…then followed with a loud _crack_. She had sat on a sharp hermit crab shell.

Haruka's surprised face quickly morphed into a pained expression as her mouth formed an _o _to let out a scream of pain. Syo's eyes widened in realization, rushing to her side as he tried to comfort the temporary 7 year old.

"Haruka, I'm _so _sorry." He rushed through his sentence before she could scream. He ran behind her and clamped her mouth shut with his hand, effectively shutting her up. Otoya and Tokiya rushed towards them, moving her body off of the shell and onto the soft sand.

"Haruka, say something," Otoya demanded, waiting for an answer from her. As if her soul was switched, her personality changed. The pain in her face and eyes immediately disappeared and naivety and innocence replaced them.

"Ittoki-kun?" she replied, her response muffled by Syo's hand. The blond quickly unclamped her mouth and wiped her saliva on his leg, crinkling his nose in disgust.

"Thank God…" Tokiya sighed, closing his eyes and placing a hand on his thumping heart.

Otoya's shoulders and head slumped as the corners of his lips curved into a small smile.

Haruka, noticing their relief, hummed quietly to herself. "Did I just blank out, or something? I don't remember a _thing_." She looked to her left and right, noticing the rest of STARISH's absence. "And where is everybody else? I thought we were in the hot spring?"

"EHHH?!" Syo screamed, his hands flying up to his hair. Haruka flinched when Syo made his presence known. "You don't remember _anything_?"

Haruka sat next to Otoya so that the four made a demented rectangle…or a trapezoid with one slant. "Nope."

"Let's just explain to her while we wait for the others to gather the materials," Tokiya replied. "You were acting like an annoying spoiled two year old."

_Whack_!

Otoya and Syo whacked him at the same time on his head. "Tokiya!" they hissed.

"Ow! What? I was just telling the truth!" he hissed back. "Fine, then, _you _tell her what happened!" he growled at Otoya.

"Fine!" He replied briskly replied, whipping his head towards Haruka with great speed. She nearly jumped out of her pants due to his intent stare. "You were having spasms and started acting childishly," He _abbreviated _for the girl, who stared at him blankly.

This time, Syo whipped him upside the head. "That doesn't help either!" he screeched.

"Y-you know, guys, it doesn't really matter. Ichinose-san's explanation was all I needed," She interjected, causing their petty argument to come to an end. Tokiya smirked smugly as he cockily tilted his head.

"See?" he puffed boastingly. "Youguys _clearly _didn't have to whack me."

Syo grumbled at him, biting his lip.

Otoya tried calming the short teen down by patting his shoulder and laughing.

"Why does my butt hurt?" Haruka asked out of the blue, rubbing her bottom gently. She pouted, feeling a bruise form on her body.

"You fell on a hermit crab…" Otoya trailed off, mussing his fiery red hair. Otoya was about to add on to his sentence, but someone had cut him off.

"_And _it was Syo's fault so you should probably be mad at him right now…" Tokiya added, waggling his brows tauntingly at the blond. Syo gasped dramatically and stood to his feet, pointing an accusing finger at the blunet.

"_Excuse me_?" Syo squealed, "Well it wouldn't have happened if you _saved me _from that woman's grasp!"

"Whose grasp?" Haruka asked.

Without thinking, Syo pointed at her, "Yours!" He violently replied.

The coral haired composer's eyes widened in disbelief, placing a hand on her lips, "I almost _choked _you?" Haruka gasped, blinking up at Syo.

Syo nodded, his face forming a sour scowl. "Yeah, you did," He scoffed.

"Hey, you shouldn't get mad at Haruka. She didn't know what she was doing." Tokiya defended her, also standing up to his feet and blocking Syo from Haruka.

"But she nearly killed me!" Syo reasoned, throwing his hands in the air, trying to get to his point. "When somebody nearly kills you, _you _have to help!"

"Well, it's funny watching you choke." Tokiya said in the _duh _voice. He laughed after when Syo started banging his head on an invisible wall between his hands.

"It's not _funny _when somebody—"

"Not just somebody, _you_," Tokiya interrupted.

Syo hissed, continuing on with his sentence. "It's not _funny _when _I'm _dying, alright?!"

In the background, an irk mark appeared on Haruka's forehead as she watched the two bicker.

"Stop it, guys," Haruka said in a loud but serious voice. Everyone flinched in surprise, all heads whipping towards Haruka. "I now have a migraine due to your petty argument. Just shut up," She sighed loudly, pulling herself up to her feet. "Don't you want to know what made me—"

"Oh yeah, what made you act like that?" Otoya interrupted, his face popping into a puppy chibi.

Haruka blew her bangs out of her eyes and pouted. "Fine, if you must interrupt, then do so," She retorted, taking another deep breath. "I'll tell you when the rest come back."

"Mou, tell us!" Otoya complained. "You made me more curious."

"Yeah, so we stopped arguing just for you to tell us something, then making us wait?" Syo barked, smoke coming out of his ears. "I could have—"

"Urusai, Syo," Tokiya bellowed, suddenly popping into perfectionist mode. "We might as well try finding food."

"Un!" Otoya cheered. "We could get some _fruit_, some _herbs_, some _bird meat_, some _fruit_, and maybe some _vegetables_, ooh, what about _herbs_, and _bird me_—"

"Shut. Up!" Syo interrupted. "You're like an annoying spoiled two year old!"

Haruka winced. Tokiya sucked in a sharp breath, eyes flashing with liveliness. Looks like he's back to fun mode.

"Right in the kokoro." Tokiya snickered, nudging Haruka with his elbow.

Haruka pouted, stomping on the sand. "Whatever."

A pregnant silence hung in the air when they heard rustling behind them. All heads turned towards the looming forest behind them, crouching down as if a tiger would lash out at them.

"Shh," Otoya hushed, even though you could hear a pin drop onto the soft sand.

Green eyes peeked from behind the bush, scaring the carrrrpppp out of them.

Yes, I still haven't gotten used to the word crap even though it's not a cuss word. Back to the story.

Another pair of emerald eyes flashed next to the green eyes, creeping towards the three of them.

"Holy. S*," Syo cursed under his breath, grasping the sand between his fingers. They slipped through his fingers.

Then, blue eyes. Then another pair of cerulean orbs. They were slowly creeping towards them until—

"WE HAVE RETURNED, PRINCESS HARUKA!" Cecil popped out from the bush, his friendly olive eyes gleaming.

Haruka screeched, jumping onto Syo. "You fu—" the boys waited for the next few letters to fly out of her mouth. If her word ended with a _k _noise, they'd scream their lungs out. "—dging scared me!" The three boys let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm here too, Haru-chan!" Natsuki announced. "Ore? Why aren't you squealing like a cute girl?"

"Haruka turned back to normal." Syo exclaimed, letting her crawl over his back in fear. He laughed awkwardly when she wrapped her frail arms around his neck.

"Oh…" Masato suddenly walked out from the depths of the forest, holding out clumps of moss. Dirt stained his skin as bugs crawled over his fingers. Well, Masato doesn't really care if he gets dirty. On the other hand…

Ren was hissing like a cat. He held the branches like a tissue with Ebola, pinching the ends of it. He only held three branches in each hand.

Natsuki held about fifteen in his arms. On the way, he claimed that the sticks were cute so he grabbed anything to his liking…which was every branch out there.

Cecil was holding moss up since he was still greeting his Princess. "Princess Haruka," he bowed, "I have returned from my eight minute journey." He straightened his back and smiled, sticking out his tongue. "As you can see, these are very _hard, rare _materials to find."

"N-nice job, Cecil-s-san." She stammered, hiding behind Syo's blond hair.

"Nanami, what happened?" Masato asked her, placing the carpet of moss onto the sand. He walked up to her, pulled her up from Syo's back (a bit too hard), and stared intently into her eyes. She blushed due to the proximity and the way Masato was looking at her.

"U-uh, I t-think I know what happened…?" she asked herself.

"Oh yeah! You still have to tell us how you changed!" Otoya suddenly jumped into the conversation, smiling. "So tell us!" he urged her.

"I think it was that bird…" Haruka mumbled. "I got a headache just by looking at them. Man, they're so bright," she explained. "Warning, don't look at them or else you're going to—" Haruka slightly pouted, "act like an annoying two year old," she quoted Tokiya and Syo's words.

They awkwardly laughed, ruffling their hair.

"Can we _please _get the building over with?" Ren complained, throwing the logs onto the sand. Natsuki dumped his logs on top of Ren's, creating a mini pile next to the moss where Cecil dropped his.

"Yosh!" Syo cheered, jumping onto the pile of logs and sorting them out by shape. He looked over his shoulder over to Tokiya. "You wanna tell people to do or do you want me to?"

"You can."

"Alrighty then," Syo's mouth turned into a _w _of satisfaction. "While we're sorting these logs by shape, Otoya, Ren, and Cecil can get us some food. Just don't harvest any—"

"Just don't get the ones that are overflowing with bugs and puss," Natsuki interrupted, shivering at the memory. Syo glared up at him. "Gomen, Syo-chan."

"Thank you," Syo sighed. "Okay, I prefer fish, so take off your shirt and swim!" he declared, laughing. Otoya, Ren, and Cecil threw their shirts on a rock beside Haruka and swam into the water. "I will sort these logs by shape. Natsuki and Masato, can you sort the moss by size? Biggest to smallest, thanks." Natsuki cheered as he and Masato crouched beside the moss and started throwing them into different piles. "Tokiya and Haruka," _I can't believe I'm going to do this_, "can you gather some more moss or pine needles? Maybe some big leaves, too."

Haruka nodded, replying, "Sure thing, Syo-kun." She then turned to Tokiya and smiled. "Let's go!"

_Yes~! _Tokiya cheered **(So ooc)**, smiling. _My turn with Haruka_.

**One Hour Later…**

The group of seven men and one female gathered again, planning what to do next. They were staring at their work, feeling proud of what they did within one hour. Their temporary shelter was finally finished: two tall y-shaped branches were standing up vertically, supported by two other slanted y-shaped branches. The two slanted sticks were parallel with each other. Between the grooves of the vertical y-shaped branches was a six foot long stick, connecting the standing up sticks. And leaning on the center piece were other twigs that were about the same length, creating a slanted roof. Natsuki and Masato helped Syo create their temporary shelter once they were finished with their sorting. And then the three piled the moss on the slant, mixing up with the pine needles and leaves Tokiya and Haruka gathered together.

Otoya, Ren, and Cecil came back while the five were adding the _shingles_ to the roof, holding the tails of large fish in both hands. They placed the flopping creatures far from the water: right next to their shelter and helped them all tweak the house.

Haruka and Cecil left the group to create a fire, grabbing the excess twigs that were either too small or too flimsy to meet Syo's qualifications. Haruka took some dry pine needles and dead leaves and added it to the small, non lit campfire while Cecil scraped two rocks together next to the fire.

But after ten minutes of trying, Cecil got nothing. "Darn it!" he complained, pouting deeply.

"Ooh! I know something!" Haruka took out a pack of gum—don't ask—from her torn jeans and unraveled the sticky substance, throwing the piece of gum into the forest. She was left with a dry aluminum piece.

"You just wasted a perfectly fine piece of gum," he pointed out.

"You want salty gum? Then here you go!" Haruka retorted, picking up the mint green rectangle from the soil and handing it to him.

"No thanks," he replied, frowning at the rectangle with brown pieces on it. Haruka dropped it onto the soil, burying it.

Haruka shrugged, "Does anybody have any batteries? Like the ones that roll? Not a phone battery?" Haruka screamed into the air.

Ren looked up at her, reached into his pocket, and held one up. She gave him a questioning look. "I found it on the bottom of the ocean," he answered her unasked question.

Haruka laughed, throwing her hands up in the air. "Pass." Ren threw the battery at her, catching it immediately. "Thanks, Ren!" she replied. He nodded in her direction, returning back to his work—modifying their house. Haruka dried the rolling battery with the hem of her tank top, until it was dry from top to bottom.

"What're you going to do?" Cecil cautiously asked her, his eyes flickering between the aluminum foil and the battery. She didn't answer. Instead, she ripped a thin layer of aluminum foil, getting a thin strip. Then, she pinched the ends of the strip against the ends of the battery, carefully placing her hand deep inside the pile of wood.

Flickers of fire cracked as she pulled her hand away, blowing her fingers off.

"Are you burned?" Cecil asked her, worry lacing his voice. She shook her head, smiling as the fire diffused. "How'd you do that?"

"I learned from TV **(True story)**," she shrugged.

"GUYS, WE GOT A FIRE!" Cecil announced to the other fellows, pointing down at Haruka. They looked up from their shelter and smiled. "FOOD!" he yelped, grabbing a long stick from the fire and stabbing the fish down its throat until the other end came out from its tail.

"Food?" Immediately, everyone got up and raced towards the two.

They grabbed a stick and stabbed a fish, roasting them over a fire like crispy golden brown marshmallows.

Together, they sung their debut song and their idol songs, smiling as they enjoyed their time together.

**After "Dinner…"**

"That was a pretty decent dinner…" Masato mumbled, staring into everybody's eyes. They all agreed with him, either rubbing their stomachs or licking their lips.

"So, where are we all going to sleep?" Haruka asked, keeping her hands close to the fire.

While they were eating, the sun decided to retire for the day, hiding, while the moon took over, its moonlight shining down on them. That means, it's cold. In the afternoon, it's pretty warm. But at night, it's like the desert when it's dark.

Natsuki jerked his chin to the medium sized shelter, grinning. "There," he answered. "We'll use our sweaters or other clothes as a blanket until we make one."

Haruka nodded, snatching her sweater from the branch when they left to explore the forest a bit. Instead, they only found a hot spring and ended up going back to shore to create a fire and house. She lied down on the sand, covering herself with her sweater.

"When you guys are done, just join me." They blushed, and she noticed. She visibly face palmed. "Oh come _on_, it's only for…" she trailed off, counting inside her head, "until someone rescues us!"

And with that, they all crawled under the slanted roof and tried to get close to Haruka. She was their only source of warmth…and happiness, and joy, and peace, and love, and control. Oh, and the fire kept them warm, too.

.

**Hello everyone! Sorry I wasn't here for a bit, I didn't feel like writing.**

Replies:

To Katie Horror: There you go! She stared at the bird for too long :3 And we shall find out if QN joins them ;)

To MeganeGirl04: She stared at the bird. And yes, I _am _an esper….or whatever that is…. :D I'm stupid :S

To harukananami321: D'aww, you're too nice :D Thank you very much, I shall cry tears of happiness.

To The lovely ore-sama45: I tried to take your advice :D I just felt like Cecil would act like that since he has that 'embarrassing' side of him, where he _embarrasses _himself a lot. Thank you so much for the compliment T^T I'm crying tears of joy!

**Thank you all for reading this very awkward story! Not required to review/fave/follow, but still appreciated.**


End file.
